Without You
by nakki desinta
Summary: "Aku ingin selamanya berada dalam pelukanmu, Ichigo,"...


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

* * *

**Title : Without You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Ichiruki

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pria tampan pujaan hatinya sejak lima tahun lalu, dan selama itu pula mereka telah bersama. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia bersumpah hanya akan menatap satu orang seumur hidupnya, dan saat ini semua harapannya telah terwujud, namun takdir berkehendak lain.

Rukia divonis mengidap penyakit yang sudah menggrogotinya hingga ke tulang, membuat tubuhnya kurus, seolah hanya tulang terbungkus kulit,dan semua itu hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. Kanker sudah menyerang hati dan kebanyakan organ tubuhnya.

Ichigo tidak pernah sekalipun melepas pandangannya dari Rukia, selalu menatap Rukia dalam sorot mata penuh cinta, tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan dirinya lengah, dan Rukia tidak pernah membiarkannya mengetahui apa yang tengah membuat Rukia lemah.

Ichigo mencintai Rukia dengan segenap hatinya, seluruh dirinya telah ia abdikan hanya pada Rukia seorang, seorang perempuan yang ia nikahi tanpa syarat, hanya dengan cinta tulus yang ia simpan dalam hati, dan terwujud lewat sorot matanya yang selalu hangat setiap kali menatap Rukia.

"Aku ingin berada dalam pelukanmu selamanya, Ichigo," bisik Rukia satu waktu menjelang tidur mereka.

Rukia mengatakan hal itu sejak ia tau dirinya mengidap penyakit mematikan, dan dia tidak ingin Ichigo mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan selalu memelukmu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo seraya memeluk Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia bersandar di dadanya dan mulai terpejam. Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Rukia yang sangat posesif, namun dia tidak tau bahwa Rukia sedang gemetar ketakutan dengan kematian yang sudah mengintainya.

Sudah berlalu dua bulan sejak Rukia membisikan kalimat itu, dan sekarang adalah ulang tahun Rukia. Ichigo baru mengetahui penyakit yang bersarang di tubuh Rukia seminggu lalu, saat tidak sengaja melihat Rukia yang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Rukia?" hanya itu kalimat Ichigo, dia memeluk Rukia erat, ketakutannya menguasai akalnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia, tidak selama dirinya masih bernafas.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Ichigo yang sarat dengan kemarahan.

Hari ini mereka menciptakan pesta mereka sendiri, sebuah pesta kecil dengan dua buah kursi dan satu meja di ruang tengah. Meja hanya berisi sebuah kue kecil dan dua buah cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan.

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu, Ichigo," kata Rukia seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mengenakan gaun indah berwarna violet, seharusnya gaun itu cukup untuk tubuhnya namun karena penyakit itu sudah menggrogoti tubuhnya gaun itu terlihat seperti selimut ditubuhnya.

"Silahkan, My Princess," jawab Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dengan membungkukkan badan, Rukia mengangguk dalam, wajahnya sepucat bulan, matanya lebih layu dari daun gugur, dan tubuhnya lebih kuyu dari pada pohon yang hampir mati.

Rukia menyandarkan seluruh beban tubunnya pada Ichigo, Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati, dia takut akan meremukkan tubuh Rukia yang sudah luar biasa ringkih.

Musik mengalun merdu, memenuhi ruangan yang remang dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. Mereka mulai bergerak seiring dengan music, perlahan dan lembut, Rukia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Ichigo yang bidang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo," bisik Rukia dengan suara serak.

"Aku juga, Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

Waktu seperti tersisa selamanya untuk mereka, namun Rukia tau dengan pasti bagaimana malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya dalam waktu singkat, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mampu lagi melawan penyakit ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu, Ichigo?" Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Ichigo langsung, membaca kesedihan yang mendalam di mata hazel itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Rukia," bisik Ichigo penuh keputusasaan.

"Kematian sudah mengikutiku..."

"Aku akan membunuh kematian itu, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya merebutmu dariku," kata Ichigo. Hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping, dadanya sesak, dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia tidak pernah siap untuk ditinggalkan Rukia, rasanya ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Rukia, dia tidak ingin Rukia melihat kesedihannya, dan membuat Rukia semakin terbebani.

Rukia berdiri diatas tumitnya, mengecup pipi Ichigo lambat dan perlahan dengan bibirnya yang kering.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah tau bahwa kau adalah takdirku, Ichigo," ucap Rukia, seiring melangkah mengikuti alunan music.

Masa-masa kebahagiaan itu sungguh indah, dan mereka sama-sama tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan kesedihan. Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo sedih dan berkabung seumur hidup karena kepergiaannya. Karena dia tau Ichigo tidak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun menempati posisinya di hati Ichigo, selamanya tidak akan pernah.

Rukia menutup matanya perlahan, mengingat dengan baik senyum Ichigo yang perlahan musnah sejak seminggu lalu. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin Ichigo mengetahui penyakit yang menderanya, semua hanya akan menyebabkan senyum dan kehangatan yang ada pada Ichigo menghilang.

Kelembutan, kehangatan, kebahagiaan, semuanya terekam dengan jelas dalam benak Rukia, hingga ia merasakan perutnya melilit luar biasa sakit, melemahkan kakinya yang menjejak lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku.."

"Aku akan meminta Tuhan untuk menukar sisa umurku dengan umurmu, aku ingin selamanya berada disisimu, Rukia," potong Ichigo, dan akhirnya air matanya menetes, membasahi pipi Rukia.

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo, dan mengusap pipi Ichigo yang basah.

"A.. aku pun ingin selamanya berada dalam pelukanmu, Ichigo," gumam Rukia dengan senyum menenangkan.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sadar, merasa semakin takut kehilangan.

Rukia menikmati kehangatan yang masih mampu ia rasakan dari tubuh Ichigo, merasa amat terlindungi. Namun detik kemudian napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, tidak ada udara yang masuk keparu-parunya. Rukia terdiam, merasakan napasnya yang perlahan habis, dia sadar waktunya sudah berakhir hanya sampai disini.

Ichigo merasakan dada Rukia yang tidak lagi naik turun, tubuh Rukia perlahan mendingin, sesak yang amat sangat membuatnya tidak mampu menahan luapan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Jangan pergi… jangan pergi… Aku mohon jangan pergi, Rukia," desisnya putus asa, berharap akan ada keajaiban dari Tuhan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, seiring dengan habisnya cadangan oksigen dalam dirinya, dia menyerah untuk melawan maut, membiarkan dirinya tertelan kegelapan yang amat sangat, dan Rukia pun tidak bernapas lagi.

"Rukia…" isak Ichigo yang berhenti bergerak, membiarkan music mengalun, dan mendekap tubuh Rukia erat.

Semua hanya tinggal kesunyian, hanya ada dirinya, dan tubuh Rukia yang kaku, seketika lilin yang merupakan satu satunya penerang dalam ruangan, mati. Membuat semua gelap, segelap hati Ichigo saat ini.

Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia dalam tangannya, melihat tubuh Rukia yang terkulai dan tidak bernyawa lagi dalam keremangan cahaya bulan.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Rukia? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Rukia."

Ichigo menangis dengan segenap hatinya, kehilangan kekasih, kehilangan cinta, kehilangan teman hidup terbaiknya, kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, kehilangan segalanya…

"RUKIA..."

Yang ada hanya suaranya yang bergema, meneriakkan kesakitan, kekecewaan dan kehilangan yang amat sangat…

* * *

Owari…

* * *

**Mind To Review ?**

**Thanks for read this short fiction. **


End file.
